Many systems exist that allow for messaging between servers in a cluster. These systems often follow a publish/subscribe approach to messaging. Using such an approach, servers in a cluster can choose to “subscribe” to a particular topic, or type of message, such that the server receives any message on that topic or of that type. When a server has a message to be sent to “subscribers,” the server will “publish” the message, or send a copy of the message to each server in the cluster. Each server receiving the message has a set of filters or rules that will determine whether or not that server has subscribed to receive that type of message. If the server has not subscribed to the topic for that particular message, the message is simply discarded. If the server has subscribed to that topic, the message can be bumped up to the application code on that server. This approach is not an efficient use of resources, however, as many messages are sent that are ultimately discarded.